


A naughty student

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Body Writing, Bondage, Msub, Multi, Spanking, handjob, m4a, professor/student, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse





	A naughty student

[sound of a door being knocked on]

[slightly muffled] Professor?

[door opening]

oh! um... hi.

may I come in?

thank you.

[door shutting]

yes.

I got your email asking me to see you after my classes finished.

w-what did you want to see me about?

my... drawing during class?

uh... I didn't realize you could see me doing that.

I know I should be paying attention to your lectures in class instead of drawing.

*NO*... no *you* don't bore me.

I- I mean the subject doesn't bore me.

huh?

you... wanna know *what* I've been drawing?

[embarrassed] Um... I'd rather not say

It's... kind of private...

[startled] w-what? n-no!

[begging] I *need* this class credit!

yes, I *swear* I'm listening while I draw.

[pleading] *please* professor I'll tell you what's in my sketchbook if you don't drop me from the class.

that's... not good enough?

but I-...

[gulping] a-alright... I'll show you what I've been drawing. 

[sound of a book being opened]

[nervous] s-see nothing out of the ordinary!

[pages being slowly flipped through]

wait!

uh... I'd rather you not go past that page.

why? um...

[slightly high pitched] it wouldn't interest you?

[page is flipped]

... I swear it's not what it looks like.

erm...

o-okay maybe it is.

hhhow long have I been drawing you?

[intelligible mumbling] 

s-speak up?

[quietly] almost since the beginning of the semester.

why... have I been drawing you?

[embarrassed] professor, please-

[page turns again]

[muffled as if your face is in your hands] oh fuck.

[still muffled] I think you know why now.

yes, t-that'd be what I imagine your orgasming expression looks like.

[panicked] I never thought you'd see it!

yes, professor... I um... have a crush on you.

n-no that doesn't excuse what I've been drawing!

no, don't go to the dean! I'll take the...punishment, I guess.

stand up? w-why? okay okay.

[surpised] you're going to *WHAT*?!

but I-

[resigned] ye-ees professor.

ummm... what do you want my tie for?

[sound of a tie being removed]

h-here...

[questioning] why do you need my wrists behind my back?

sure... I can cross them.

um... why are you sitting? [sputtering] you want me to lay on your lap? [ma'am/sir] that's-

[embarrassed] yes [ma'am/sir].

[shifting sounds as you try to maintain dignity]

my- my sketchbook? I... suppose that's fair.

tell you why I'm being punished? but professor-

[gulp] y-yes professor.

[1st spank. you'll need a book smacking against a body for this portion of the script. the 2nd, 5th, 7th, 9th, and 12th spanks are because you stop giving a reason]

[muffled cry] I- I'm being punished for drawing during class.

[2nd spank]

[gasp] [you don't say anything]

[3rd spank]

[whine] when instead I should've been paying attention to your lectures.

[4th spank]

[whimper] I'm also being punished for drawing you in a provocative manner.

[5th spank]

[groan] [you don't say anything]

[6th spank]

[gasp] you didn't give me permission to do so.

[7th spank]

[whimper] [you don't say anything]

[8th spank]

[moan] y-your time is valuable and I was wasting it.

[9th spank]

[groan] [again you say nothing]

[10th spank]

[gasp] a-and um...

[11th spank]

[moan] my time is better spent paying attention.

[12th spank]

[groan] [again you say nothing]

[13th spank]

[moaning] you expect and deserve better from me.

[14th spank]

[moan] t-thank you for punishing me, professor... I understand why and won't draw during class time again.

[shifting sounds]

[embarrassed] yes... that's exactly what you think it is...

I um... the spanking got me hard... please don't tell the dean professor I-

[pause]

[nervous] could you um... could you repeat that [ma'am/sir]?

[surprised] y-you're completely serious.

you... won't touch me any further without my consent... and if I wanted this would be as far as it went.

[whispering] yes [ma'am/sir]... I do want more but... can we move to the couch?

[shuffling sounds]

[walking sounds. like a few steps]

[sitting sounds]

[quietly] would you untie me, please?

[untying sounds]

thank you...

s-shy? of course I feel shy! you just spanked me and offered to take care of my... *problem*.

[pause]

[softly] [ma'am/sir]... why are you looking at me like that... [kiss]

[moan]

[kissing/moaning]

[shifting sounds]

[kissing/groaning]

[stunned] oh...

um... would you kiss me again?

[kiss]

[kissing/groaning]

[kissing/moaning]

fuck... I-... I'm so warm.

y-yeah I'll take off my jacket.

[sound of a jacket being removed]

oohhh... [moaning] that feels so good.

[loud startled moan]

[groan] nnno... I liked when you bit me.

d-do it again...*please*...

[moaning]

I- I need to take this shirt off...

[sound of a shirt being taken off and thrown somewhere]

[moaning]

ngggh... [groaning] your hands... fuck... 

they're so soft... [whine] and warm against my skin... [moan]

w-wait professor... where are you going?

[sound of a marker being uncapped]

writing? you want to write *on* me? y-yes I suppose I'm okay with that.

y-yes, [ma'am/sir], I can turn around.

[sound of writing against skin]

ohhh... [soft moan] that feels...

[writing sounds continues]

[chuckle] it tickles a little... [mmmm] but feels... good.

nno I didn't [mmmmm] expect to enjoy this.

[writing sounds continue]

you need me [mmmmm] to hold still while you write or it'll smudge?

just [mmmmm] what are you writing on me, professor? n-nothing bad I hope.

o-oh... it's a surprise...

[surprised sound]

[kinda sadly] You're done? I... I liked you writing on me.

[marker being capped sound]

lean back against you? s-sure I can do that.

yeah... I'm still hard.

*OOHH*... [gasp] ma'am... [moaning] your hand...

I... [moan] I need to [nnnngh]... undo my slacks... [moan]

the university [nnnngh] uniform is difficult [groan] to get clean.

y-you'll pay for [gasp] dry-cleaning? [chuckles]

nnno it's [moan] not necessary [ma'am/sir] [gasp] I just [groan] don't wanna cum on my uniform.

[unzipping sound]

[moan]

[sound of a cock being pulled out]

[ma'am/sir]... [moan] please... your hand [nnnngh] it's so warm around m-my cock.

[groan] p-please [ma'am/sir] [mmpf] kiss me. [kissing/moaning]

[messy kissing/moaning/groaning]

[messy kissing/moaning/groaning- continued]

*f-fuck*... [ma'am/sir]...

[groaning/moaning]

that *feels*... so *fucking* good... [nnnnngh]

[desperate whispering] *please*... [moan] I *need*... more. [moan]

[groaning] ohhh god... *fuck* [nnnnngh]

g-goddamnit... [moaning] please... don't stop. [groan]

[moaning] professor... *professor*... *please*... [groaning]

[messy kissing/moaning/groaning]

fuck... [moan] I- I want to cum... [groan]

I want... [groan] I want to cum... [gasp] f-for you [ma'am/sir]. [groan]

*please*... let me... [moan] cum for you.

[orgasm improv]

[come down slowly]

f-fuck... I got cum all the way up to my chin.

[ma'am/sir]? where are you go-... *OH*... [moaning]

you're... [gasp] cleaning me up... [groan] with your tongue...

n-no it's a bit [moan] *sensitive* but... [moan] it feels so fucking good.

I- I wasn't expecting [groan] [ma'am/sir] [messy kiss]

y-you um... kissed me... and I tasted myself,

[marker uncapping sound]

[writing sounds]

what um... what are you writing on my hand professor?

[pause]

[surprised] your... phone number...

why would you-... in case I want to practice drawing you *after* class?

[chuckles]

[happy] it'd be my pleasure professor.

[fade out]


End file.
